Testing plays an important role in software development. Developers, product owners, project managers and/or quality engineers can put significant effort into such a task, for example by modelling, defining, creating and maintaining testing artefacts and activities. However, software that is delivered to customers may not always be prepared to handle certain unforeseen situations. One reason for this can be that those working on software development do not have access to real data on which to test developed software. Additional development may then be performed.